Bellenora Ormios
Biography "So potent was the star under which I was born That I have done no one in the world has done Nor can ever do" Bellenora Ormios, famed courtesan of Lys (at least in King’s Landing), was born in the year 370 to the Magister of Coin, Rhoyrn Ormios and his wife, the Lady Celesta. Bellenora lived a comfortable life in her youth, she was never hungry and she was never bored. She was taught the language of a far off land, in hopes that when she was older, she would be an excellent diplomat for the beautiful city of Lys. As she grew older, she had found companionship in the more lowly places of Lys. Youths of her age, working in the pillow houses, were always interesting to Bellenora. They were not raised like her, thus they did not know the stresses that she did. She would escape her lessons and visit the pleasure houses, assisting the owners in the day to day operations. The young woman was cheeky though, for she would leave little pranks behind her. The owner of one particular pillow house had found her interests intriguing, and he had helped her hone her craft. In return, she would sabotage rival houses, spreading lies about disease, taking coin, whatever was necessary to steal their patrons. ((Sabotage and Thieving)) But who would blame the daughter of a magister? As she grew, her beauty grew as well. It was not before long after she turned thirteen that both boys and men came for her hand. Promises of jewels, of gowns, of children were thrown into the air, but none seemed even the least bit satisfying. She was promised to another magister, a man of twenty who just came into his father’s position, and they were married a moon later. Trying for a child, moon after moon there were no results. Was she broken? Was she cursed? The man needed a son, an heir, and he discovered Bellenora was not one for the role. ((**Infertile.)) She was cast aside and a young and fertile woman was put in her place in all but name. Bellenora was wife, but she was more slave than companion. Escaping to the pillow houses were her only way to feel...something? She would leave in the morning when her husband woke up, and return once he had fell asleep. She frequented the house so much, that when it was overturned by rivals of a different buisness, even Bellenora was taken. The details between Lys and Westeros were foggy, or, perhaps after a while she blocked everything out, but the next thing she remembered, the colors of King’s Landing blinded her eyes. It was different from Lys, though all she saw was from her window. In the brothel she was ‘sold’ to (she would never actually admit she was sold), the only view she ever saw was from there. With a little gold, the goldcloaks could be bribed. The markets of King’s Landing were full of both goods...as well as girls. Multiple times she was lined up, and multiple times she was sent back to her room. Too young, too old, too fat, too skinny - there were a plethora of reasons why she was never bought. Thankfully though, for the creatures who bid were not the savory types. When she was sixteen, two years after coming to Westeros, it all seemed to change. Not only was the little operation that she had been a prisoner of was busted, she was also bought as well. At first he would not tell her his name or who he was, but he was not the type to have spent their times in the ‘market.’ She was whisked away from that life and the window, and given a different window, as well as a brothel to live at. She was not told to work though, for her room had been paid for. All she had to do was live. This particular brothel owner was odd though. Sometimes Bellenora was sent out and told to follow certain people, and then to come back and report what she found. Sometimes, she was told to meet with someone, and discuss the conversation afterward. Everything she did, she was told it made the boss happy. She had never met the boss, but all the praise was nice. ((Espionage.)) Higher and higher she rose in position in the house, from common girl, to spy, until the owner died. From there, she rose into power and ownership: the new madame of the Golden Bells. And that was only the start. Soon, other doors opened for Bellenora. The ‘boss’ revealed himself, the very same man who seemed to have purchased her two years prior. The Master of Whispers, he was called, and he had told Belle just exactly what all of those missions were for. Spying for the crown in this foreign city. And not only had she been helping him, he had been watching her. Their illicit relationship began shortly after, where Vernon Frey’s visits to the brothel came frequently. In return, the secrets came flowing through. It was a business relationship at first, money for secrets, but soon after Bellenora became smitten with the man. And surprisingly, the noble felt the same. She started to teach the girls employed in her brothel how to do the same. How to spy, how to target certain customers, how to live happily despite their profession. She loved her girls and adopted them as her own to replace the child she could never have. Years go by, and the relationship stayed the same. She would have her girls flock through the city, or seduce someone who was a target, and she would bring in the secrets. In return, protection, a home, adoration. Many more girls were freed by Belle, who had found a hate for the slaver rings that tainted King’s Landing. Her love to her Lord grew, and when she turned 23, she stopped taking any customers. She was completely devoted, despite the man being married and a noble of Westeros. Still, she did what he asked. As she grows older, the want for a child and family weighs heavily on her shoulders. So does the fact that the only love she ever had, her Vernon, is still married and not to her. Recent Activity Bought the Crimson Bells Tried to find clues about Amarei Lannister Household Petyr - Golden Bells guard. Gift: Towering Erryk - Golden Bells guard. Gift: Towering Leia - Whore. Gift: Beauty Leica - Whore. Gift: Beauty Arya - Whore. Gift: Agent. Lara - Whore. Gift: Agent. Vera - Whore. Gift: Administrator Luna - Whore Gift: Voice. Category:Essosi